All I Want Is You
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: A collection of oneshots that will (hopefully) tug at the heartstrings. These are usually stories that I think about but never get around to writing, so hopefully I do my ideas justice! Enjoy! Ratings vary by chapter. If it's M, I'll put it at the beginning my lovelies!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to make this a one shot collection, if that's okay! I want to dedicate this first chapter to Tansan, my very good friend that has been with me for a while. Thanks for supporting me!**

**Story: All I want Is You**

* * *

Soul stared at his cell phone as he sat on the living room couch, waiting for a reply from his meister, who was out on a date. Maka, who always responded quickly to his texts, didn't reply, indicating that the movie that she went to go see must have started.

The fact that she was on a date with ANYONE made him feel edgy for some reason.

He gave a giant sigh. Who was he kidding? He knew the reason. He always had.

"That was a big sigh, Soulykins."

Soul looked down to see him purple feline housemate give a smile. He rolled his eyes and looked at his phone again. No new messages.

"Is it something you wanna talking about?"

"No, Blair. I don't want to talk to you. Or anyone for that matter."

Blair's smile grew mischievous as she jumped into Soul's lap, making him flinch.

"Oh, don't worry. I'd rather not waste my energy at the moment. Now, tell me what's bothering you. Bu-tan can help.

"I already told you-"

"Oh, save it Soul. I know you're upset because Maka went on a date with Kid."

"That's not-"

"Don't be embarrassed." Blair purred. "Everyone knows you like her. But you have no one to blame but yourself."

"What does that mean?"

Blair licked the back of her paw before answering. "She confessed her feelings to you, yes?"

Soul blushed. "Y-yeah… So…?"

"So? Did you respond?"

"N-no…" Soul blushed harder.

"Then she is completely within her rights."

"B-but…"

"Listen, Soul. When a girl tells you her feelings, not responding is the same as rejecting her. She obviously thought you weren't interested. Just because you're too slow to get it doesn't mean she can't move on."

"Dammit… I didn't even realize that's what she meant at the time…"

"It has been a month, Soulykins." Blair laughed. "And Kid is not a bad choice. He's a respectable gentleman. He let her know his feelings up front. Though I don't know how you can stand Liz's dirty looks…"

"Dirty looks?"

"Well, not only did you hurt her best friend, you drove her into the arms of the man she loves herself. You're a dual offender in her books. You ruined two lives."

"Make that three…"

"There is still time. This is only their second date. Knowing Kid, it'll take about eight dates before he tries anything."

Soul stood up suddenly, making Blair jump down from his lap with annoyance. "I need to go call Liz!"

"Wait until tomorrow. It's better to talk in person. Plus she could ignore your calls." Blair huffed. "Knowing her, she would."

Soul sighed and sat back down on the couch. "If she's as pissed as you say, probably…"

"Just make sure that you're clear with Maka. I mean, if she even likes you anymore."

Soul looked at his phone once more. Still no new messages.

"The movie wouldn't be over in ten minutes." Blair said transforming. "I'm going to work. I won't be back until the morning, so leave the window unlocked."

"Yeah…"

Soul heard the door open and close, then turned the television on. He would just wait for Maka to come home from her date.

Soul blinked awake when he felt something soft on his cheek and heard soft footsteps got back to Maka's room. He sat up, dazed and still tired and looked at the clock. It was a little after ten, and chances were that she had gone straight to sleep. He stood up, stretched and went to his room to unlock the window.

At school the next morning, it took all Soul had to not puke at Kid's interactions with his meister. It was ridiculous. He glanced at Liz, who was in the midst of creating a deadly scowl he knew was specifically for him.

"Hey, Liz." Soul started. "I was wondering, at lunch, do you mind if we talk?"

"Why?" Liz practically spat.

"Well, it's kind of a private matter that has to do with both of us…"

Liz looked at him for a long while. "… Fine."

Maka glanced over at Soul and Liz talking. She cast her eyes at her shoes, which became increasingly interesting. She thought that with the passing of a month, and her courtship with Kid, it would get easier. But it hadn't. She even kissed him without being able to stop herself. She saw Soul give a relieved smile. Maybe he confessed…?

Suddenly, she felt tears of embarrassment and anger sting at her eyes. How could he confess without giving her an answer? She blinked her tears away and smiled at Kid.

"Let's get to class!"

Soul saw Maka rush off with Kid to the classroom, and mentally cussed. He turned to Liz.

"Then we'll meet at lunch. Remember it's important." Soul rushed trying to catch up with the young Shinigami and the Scythe meister. Liz gave a large sigh.

"Damn him…"

At lunch, Maka and Kid separated from the group, making Soul sigh in frustration. He looked up to see Liz standing on the other side of him.

"Now, what do you want?"

Soul looked around, still finding students in the classroom. "Let's go the rooftop. We should have some privacy there."

Liz sighed roughly, but followed him nonetheless. They reached their destination.

"Okay, now-"

"I'm sorry!"

Liz blinked. "W-what?"

Soul scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean for anything like this to happen. I didn't know Maka would go for Kid like this. I was just too dumb to realize that she actually LIKED me… And by the time I did, and realized I felt the same way, she was already dating Kid."

Liz fiddled with her hands, and then sighed. "You are such an idiot… I forgive you… And you're an even bigger idiot for not telling her you like her."

"Yes, I know. I'm stupid. I'm an idiot. I'm so not cool at the moment. I get it. Now I'm asking you for help."

"I don't know how much she and Kid like each other. But they've only been on two dates. You have until the eighth date until he tries to make it official."

"That's what Blair said. So, I guess we both have things we need to do huh…?"

"I guess… And I guess I had no right to be angry about the Kid thing… I didn't know he was into Maka like that either. But still! You could have at least told her 'give me some time'! Soul, you idiot!"

"Sorry! I'm a guy! What do you expect?!"

"You better tell her soon. Or it'll be too late… And I'll do the same, okay? Now let's get some food."

Soul gave a relieved smirk at Liz's confidence. It made him feel so much better.

After school, Soul and Maka made their way home in a somewhat awkward silence. Soul still couldn't wrap his mind around having to tell his meister his true feelings. But it was better than watching her date Kid.

Maka went straight to her room to study, giving Soul more time to think, and more nerves. How was he going to say it? What if she didn't want to hear it? What if she actually liked Kid a lot?

"Soulykins must be thinking hard about something."

Soul looked down to see Blair with a smile.

"Are you going tell her soon?"

"Sh! Yes! Now shut up about it." Soul growled.

Blair shrugged. "Fine. This cat will stay in her bag. But you better hurry. You know I get bored easily." Soul watched as Blair strolled to Maka's room and pawed at the door; a second later she was let in.

"She wouldn't, would she?"

Maka sat at her desk, fiddling with her pen as she glared at her notebook.

"What's wrong, Maka?"

Maka sighed. "I think Soul is hiding something from me. I don't know what, though."

"Why do you think that?"

"He's been acting all weird lately. Plus… Nevermind. It's stupid."

Blair huffed. "Maka, name one time when you were stupid."

"Chain Resonance."

"You were stubborn. But you did put your pride up against Black Star. That is pretty stupid. But anyway, that's beside the point!"

Maka turned to Blair in time to have her jump in her lap. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's just… I saw Liz and Soul together today… and he looked happy and stuff. And then I thought about it… and they have a lot in common. They'd make a nice couple. And it hurt, I guess. Plus… he never responded… so maybe he moved on… And it's not fair… because I can't." Maka ended with a humorless laugh.

"Maka…"

"I don't think I even like Kid like that, and I don't think he likes me that way. We're just friends."

Blair placed a paw on Maka's arm. "It just takes time for things to happen." She jumped out of Maka's lap, turned human, and reached for Maka's eye, wiping tears Maka didn't even know were shed.

"H-How did those get there…?"

Blair smiled. "Maka's so silly."

After a few hours, Maka came out of her room and went straight for the kitchen. Blair trailed out and jumped on the couch beside Soul.

"You should make you movie. Things are getting out of hand."

Soul looked at Maka, who was silently starting dinner.

"Do you need some help?" Soul asked as he walked into the kitchen. Maka jumped a bit, but smiled at him as she turned around.

"S-sure. Could you hand me the tomatoes out of the fridge? I think I'll make some pizza." Maka said as she went to the pantry to get a can of unopened olives.

Soul silently did as he was told as Maka continued her preperations for dinner. He glanced at her, and his nerves returned three-fold. Returning back to her with the tomatoes, he took a deep breath.

"Maka-"

"Do you like Liz?"

Soul grabbed hold of the nearby counter, as he almost choked. "W-what…?"

"It's… well… I saw you two get together this morning, and you looked really happy… And then… Jackie told me that you two went out together during lunch…"

"Maka-"

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with it!"

"But-"

"I just want to let you know that I-"

Maka stopped as Soul's lips crushed onto her own. It took her a long moment before she could even think about what was happening. He pulled away from his meister and laughed nervously.

"I-it was the only way I could get you to shut up…"

Maka simply blinked again, the only change in her features the blush creeping on her face.

"I'm sorry I took so long with this. I didn't realize what you meant when you said you liked me. But by the time I realized I felt the same way, you had already been dating Kid. So, I asked Liz to help me out to day at lunch. And I had to apologize to her."

"Why…?"

"She's in love with Kid. So she was pissed at me…"

Maka blushed deeper. "I-I had no idea she liked Kid! I… I would've never-"

"It's fine. She was more pissed at me than anyone else. And I just want to apologize again for that… It was kind of my fault everything got out of hand."

Maka continued to stare at Soul with her gigantic blush.

"So… what are you thinking right now?"

"W-well… U-um…"

"Am I too late?"

"N-no! You aren't! You aren't… I just… I'm kind of at a loss for words… I guess…"

"Well, can I kiss you again?" Soul asked, making Maka widen her eyes.

"S-sure… That's nice…"

Maka tilted her head upward, and her lips were greeted by Soul's. This kiss was much gentler than the first, though she had to admit she liked both kisses. She could feel his feelings through both, and they both seemed like Soul.

After a long moment, he pulled apart and smirked. "I'm glad I can do that now."

"M-me too…"

"So, will you be my girl?"

"W-what?"

"Maka, all I think about is you. All I want is you. So, what do you say?"

"O-okay…"

Soul woke up the next morning, which was the weekend, to the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello…?"

"Congrats on your accomplishment, Soul."

He heard Liz chuckle on the other side of the phone when he voiced his confusion.

"Maka called Kid last night and told him that she still liked you and that it wouldn't work out. He wasn't that torn up about it. I think he kind of already knew, so he already prepared himself. But we just wanted to give you a congratulations."

"Thanks I guess… So, how did it go on your end?"

"I haven't said anything yet. I was planning on doing it tonight."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Liz said with a nervous laugh. She hung up and Soul sat up and stretched. Walking out of his room, he smelled breakfast. He wandered to the kitchen and found Maka making breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?"

Maka turned around with a smile. "Eggs and cheese, with bacon. Get a plate."

Soul walked over to the cabinet beside Maka and got his plate. He glanced over at Maka and smirked.

"Hey, Maka."

"Hm?"

As soon as Maka turned toward him, he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Maka's face erupted in a blush.

"W-why did you do that…?"

"Because you're my girlfriend now and I can."

"O-oh yeah…"

Soul chuckled. "You forgot?"

"I-I thought it was a dream." Maka laughed. "But I'm glad it wasn't."

Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N (another one): I want to try to update with one every week or every week and a half. Feel free to PM me if I don't keep on schedule. **

**Please Review! They mean the world to me!**

**Love you Always,**

**La Vie Musicale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own. It belongs to Atsushi Ookubo and Square-Enix~!**

* * *

"So," Soul started as he leaned back on the couch looking at both Kid and Black Star. "what are you guys' New Year's resolution?"

"Well, mine is to defeat Kid and then Shinigami-sama and become a god! But that shouldn't be too hard!"

Kid scoffed at Black Star's arrogance. "Oh please. It will take you years to be able to beat me. And even longer to defeat my father."

"How 'bout we settle this right now then, hot shot?"

"I'll beat you to a symmetrical pulp."

"Hold it, you two." Soul interjected. "I'm not freezing my balls off outside just to watch you two have at it. And you sure as hell ain't wrecking my apartment."

"But he's asking for it!" Black Star yelled.

"Don't care. My house, my rules."

Black Star huffed. "Whatever man."

Soul turned to Kid. "So, what's your resolution?"

"To make the entire city symmetrical! It will be the most beautiful city in the world!"

"Of course…"

"What about you, Soul?"

Soul shrugged. "I dunno. I'm already a death scythe, so I really don't have one."

"You can't not have one!"

"Sure I can't. Ergo I don't."

"Hm." Kid replied. "What about Maka?"

"Yeah!" Black Star yelled. "What about Maka?! Wait, what about Maka?"

"Surely you've noticed his feelings for her. She can't even talk to other guys without Soul getting upset."

"Thank you for summarizing my situation…"

"Woah! You told him but not me?! What kind of bro are you?!"

"He didn't tell me." Kid replied. "I found out by myself. And he just confirmed it."

"Oh…" Black Star looked at Kid. "Now what about Maka?"

"I was suggesting he tell her how he feels."

"What?" Soul sneered.

"I think it's a great idea!" Black Star yelled. "Kid, we're going to make this happen!"

"The hell does that mean?"

"None of your business. Black Star and I have important things to talk about, so if you'll excuse us."

"As if I don't know what those things are. Just don't plan anything stupid."

"Dude, you aren't even going to try to stop us?" Soul simply sighed in response to Black Star.

"Is it really going to do anything? Knowing you guys, you'll get the girls minus Maka involved, and then you'll bombard me moments before the fact."

"You're being a total Buzz Killington right now." Black Star huffed. "And that sucks monkey balls." He got up and found his coat, along with Kid's and three it at him. "Come on, Kid. We have a plan to make!"

"Indeed." Kid said as he caught his coat. "We'll see you soon then. Maybe tomorrow, seeing as how the girls have been spending all their time together."

"If we do hang together, this subject is not coming up, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Kid and Black Star left out of the apartment. The latter turned to Kid. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"He did bring up good points. The girls minus Maka will have to get involved to help. Let's be honest, we know nothing of matchmaking."

"Maybe you don't! I say we just trap them in a room until they do something!"

Kid blinked. "Black Star, that's not bad."

"See? I told you!"

"We won't lock them in a room, but we could do something to produce the same results."

"Then how would we do that?"

Kid smiled. "That's where Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki come in."

Kid took out his phone and dialed Liz's phone number. It rang a few times, then Liz picked up.

"Hey, Kid. What's up?"

"Are you still with Maka?"

"Sure I am. Why?"

"Can you get away from her for a moment?"

"Yeah, hold on." Kid heard some rustling and took that opportunity to put the phone on speaker. After a door closed, they heard Liz clear her throat.

"So, what's up?"

"We – Black Star and I- need a bit of help. It's about Soul and Maka."

"Really? Those two? Why?"

"We're trying to get them together for Soul's New Year resolution!" Black Star yelled.

"Did he said he wanted that?"

"… In so many words…"

"Hm." Liz responded. "Well, it is true that he likes her. He gives any guy who talks to her the evil eye. Sounds interesting. Sure, I'm in."

"Thank you. Make sure to tell Patty and Tsubaki about this. Their help will be greatly appreciated."

"Sure. I'll talk to them when Maka goes to sleep."

"Wait! You four are sleeping at the mansion? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought you guys were staying at Soul's place."

"Without clothes?" Kid huffed. "How unsanitary! We will be over for my clothes momentarily!"

Black Star took out his phone and called Soul. "Hey, do you mind if we crashed at your place?"

"Why? The girls spending the night at Kid's?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Maka texted me, I'll take the futons out for you. See you when you get here."

Black Star turned to Kid. "We got a place."

"And Liz will have my clothes at the door."

After a couple trips to the Gallows Mansion and Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment, they made their way back to Soul and Maka's house.

Liz leaned on the front door of her house. How the hell was she going to think of a situation to get those two together? She sighed and went back to her room with her sister and guests.

"Where's Maka?" Liz asked as she came in and found the scythe meister gone.

"She said she wanted to take advantage of your tub." Tsubaki smiled. "The only time she can use one is if she visits her Dad's place."

"Well then. If she's gone, I can talk freely for a bit. Kid and Black Star want to help Soul confess to her on New Years!"

"Oh, really?!" Tsubaki squealed. "How exciting!"

"But how are they gonna help, Sissy?" Patty asked.

"They want us to help. But I have no idea what the hell we're supposed to do…"

"How about… a New Years party?" Tsubaki smiled.

"Doesn't Soul hate parties?"

"Exactly. He will automatically break apart from the party. She'll go check on him. She always does."

"But that doesn't mean he'll say anything." Patty said clutching her stuffed giraffe. "What then?"

"We'll need a catalyst. What'll set him off?"

"Maka with a date!" Tsubaki smiled. Liz gave a snap.

"That's perfect! But who?"

"Doesn't Hiro have a crush on her?" Patty voiced. "I'm sure he'll ask her to go."

Liz ruffled Patty's hair. "I knew you were smart, but you just proved how BRILLIANT you are!"

Patty blushed with a smile.

"So, should we tell Kid and Black Star?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tomorrow." Liz said. "He's with Soul and for our plan to work, he can't know any details."

The next day, Soul, Black Star, and Kid returned to Gallows Mansion with Soul and Maka leaving first.

"So, were you three able to come up with plan?"

Liz smirked. "If you want the info, you two have to come with us and hold our shopping bags."

Kid sighed. "I knew shopping sprees were bad Christmas presents…"

"Like HELL I'm doing that!"

"Hmph. Then no plan for you."

"Black Star, please be reasonable."

"I'm not fucking carrying bags around!" Black Star yelled. "I'm a god, not a pack mule!"

"Please, Black Star." Tsubaki pleaded. "Soul and Maka will be happy in the long run."

"… Two bags. No more. Now tell us the damn plan before I change my mind…"

Liz smirked and explained the plan to the meisters. Kid put a hand on his chin.

"Not bad. I like it. You three did a good job. Now to start planning. Liz and Patty, invite all other students from Shibusen. Black Star, contact Hiro and tell him to ask Maka to the party, then afterwards, tell Maka and Soul. Tsubaki, you and I will be on decoration detail."

Liz, Patty and Black Star all immediately got on their cell phones, while Tsubaki and Kid left for the party supply store.

"Great Hiro! Just like I knew you would!" Black Star hung up and turned to the Thompson sisters. "I'm off to tell Soul and Maka!"

Liz waved him off and he ran out the door.

Black Star ran straight to the apartment he had left twenty minutes ago to find Soul and maka just getting home with Deathbucks cups.

"Hey you two! I got some news!"

Maka turned. "What is it?"

"Kid's having a New Year's Party at his place on Monday. You guys are invited and should totally come!"

Soul gave Black Star a suspicious look. "That sounds-"

"Fun! Let's go Soul!"

"No thanks. You know I'm not a party person."

Maka pouted, but heard her phone ring and answered it.

"Hello? … Oh, hi Hiro… No, it's fine. I don't mind… Oh, you heard about it too?... Oh really? With me?... Sure it sounds like fun! … Okay, then. See you at 7.30."

"Who was that?" Soul asked.

"Just Hiro. He asked me to Kid's party as his date. I thought it would be fun. And since you don't wanna go, I'll go with him."

Soul fumed and glared at Black Star who just gave a sneaky chuckle. He grabbed the assassin's hair and dragged him away.

"What… the FUCK… did you do…?" Soul seethed.

Black Star shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know what you're talking about, bro. But I think you'll be changing your mind soon, huh?"

"Fucking a… I don't know what your shitty plan is, but-"

"Hey Maka!" Black Star called. "I hope you and Hiro have a fun time!"

Maka smiled. "Thanks! I'm sure I will… I guess."

"You know," Black Star started. "I'm sure she wants you to go. I thought being selfish was uncool… Oh well…" He could feel Soul's grip tighten on his hair. Maybe a little more. "And I heard he liked Maka. Plus, there's that New Year's kiss thing. Think he'd try it?"

Black Star new that would work. And it did. He felt himself get thrown to the ground hard.

"What the-"

"I'll go to the damn party, you asshole."

Black Star smirked. "Good choice."

"But afterwards, I'm kicking your ass."

"Whatever. All I heard was that you're going. You can hang out with me all night!"

Soul sighed. He couldn't NOT go… His friends were doing this for him after all… It would be kind of a dick move to shoot all their planning to Hell. Whatever their plan was…

"I'll come get you after they leave. She'll be surprised."

Soul rolled his eyes, and took out his apartment key. "You suck, and I hate all five of you right now."

"And we can live with that."

Three days of party planning passed. Soul sat on the couch as Maka came out of her room, dressed in a red dress that came to her mid-thigh, and black flats. She smiled as she twirled, and her hair that was down danced around her. Soul couldn't help but stare.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing…"

She gave a blush. "Thanks…" She plopped down next to him, propping her feet on the coffee table in front of them. "And you're sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah."

"But-"

"I know… It's New Years, and we should spend it with our friends and classmates. But I'd rather celebrate it my own way."

"… Okay, fine. As long as I'm included in tomorrow's plans?"

Soul shrugged. "Sure, if you want."

He knocked came at the door, and Maka popped up and got her coat. "That's probably Hiro."

"Have fun."

Maka gave a smile, and opened the door. "Hi, Hiro. Ready to go?"

Soul faintly heard Hiro's response, the sighed roughly when the door closed. Black Star looked at the pair with a smirk, from a nearby roof top."

"All according to plan." He jumped down after they were out of sight, then knocked on the apartment door.

"Open up! Black Star the Almighty has arrived!"

Soul opened the door with a grow, making Black Star give a smug smirk. "Sounds like someone's upset."

"I swear to Death that I will bring Excalibur to your house while you sleep."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"You can't sense souls very well… I can just sneak in and out."

"That's going too far man!" Black Star yelled. "Anyways, go get dressed! Something nice. It's formal!"

Soul noticed Black Star's black suit. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I know you have something. You always do."

Soul scratched his head before heading to his room to get changed. A few minutes later, Soul came out in an expensive black suit with a red tie."

"You match Maka!"

"Not planned. This is the only tie I have because I don't dress up too often."

"Okay! Now let's go! I'm driving!"

"Driving what?"

"What else? You're bike! I've always wanted to!"

"The fuck you are. I just got it worked on, and you don't know how to drive it!"

"I do too!"

"No way, Black Star. I don't feel like being in a wreck on New Year's Eve."

"Oh, c'mon! It's almost outside the city, and that's a long walk!"

"But if we ride on the bike, won't we run into Maka and Hiro?"

"Oh, yeah… Fine, let's go…"

Soul grabbed his house keys and followed Black Star out the house. After a thirty minute walk in the cold weather, they made it to Gallows Mansion. The two snuck in and warmed themselves up.

"You two are late."

Soul looked up and found Kid standing next to them. He snorted. "Be lucky I came at all."

"I know. You just wanted to keep an eye on Maka discreetly. No harm in that, right?" Kid replied before giving Soul an admittedly sinister smile. "But now, you're in my domain. And whatever I say goes. To quote you, 'my house, my rules'. So prepare yourself."

Soul shivered at Kid's words. That was the only time he was ever afraid of Kid. Soul watched him walk off, still confused, and admittedly scared. A few hours passed, and suddenly, a slow song started. Soul continued to watch the dance floor, and saw a flash of blonde. Actually, two flashes. Soul immediately stuffed his hands in his pockets and balled his fists. He had just seen Maka and Hiro dancing very close.

"Hiro, I don't know if you'd want to dance with me…" Maka laughed nervously.

"Oh, it's alright. I can teach you." Hiro said with a smile.

"You know how to ballroom dance?"

"I teach at the recreational center. So I'm used to people stepping on my toes and such."

"Wow. I can't ballroom dance very well…" Maka giggled. "You're amazing."

"Ah, but you're so athletic. It's hard to believe."

Soul turned to Black Star. "Was this is your plan?"

"Dude, you keep talking about some plan, and I have no idea what you mean." Black Star said with a sigh.

"So, Maka," Hiro started. "what is your resolution for the New Year?"

"I honestly don't know… I guess to have a fulfilling next year." Maka smiled. "What about you?"

"I've decided to be more honest this year, including with myself."

"Yourself?"

"Well… I guess an example could be that I realized that I would never be a meister. So I'm hoping to become a teacher at Shibusen."

"Really?"

Hiro nodded. "I mean, I still don't have a weapon and we're almost done with school. But I understand the theories pretty well, and can explain them clearly."

"I'm sure you'll do great then." Maka smiled. Hiro smiled again.

"I also wanted to be more honest with you."

"Me?"

Hiro nodded. "It maybe ten minutes early, but I wanted to tell you that I really like you. You're smart, the smartest student at Shibusen. And you're determined. I mean, you turned Soul into a death scythe. The only one in our class. And you're the most beautiful woman I know."

Maka gave a slight blush. "H-Hiro… I don't know- I mean, I like you as a friend, b-but that's all…"

Hiro smiled. "I know. I just wanted to tell you I made it my resolution, remember? I'm glad I got that off of my chest. But may I suggest something?"

"Hm?"

Soul growled to himself as he saw Hiro lean down to Maka's ear. He felt Black Star's hand on his shoulder.

"What-"

"Don't charge in just yet."

Soul didn't even realize that he had started towards the pair. He looked back and found that Maka had a blush on her face along with a wide smile. "What the fuck did he say…?"

Hiro gave a smile. "I wish you luck."

Maka simply nodded.

Hiro gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her on the dance floor by herself. Maka then turned to Soul and Black Star with a huge smile.

"Looks like she found you."

Maka motioned for Soul to come dance with her. Black Star chuckled.

"Don't keep her waiting."

Soul growled at Black Star again, who held his hands up in submission. After he left, Tsubaki walked up to her meister.

"All according to plan?"

Black Star smiled. "More or less."

Soul walked up to Maka with a slight smirk. "Hey there."

"Hi. I thought you weren't going to come tonight."

"Eh, well. I changed my mind."

Maka smiled. "Well, are we just going to stand here, or can we dance?"

Soul took Maka's hand with one hand, and with the other hand, drew her close by her waist.

"So, where did Hiro go?"

"He saw some of his other friends, and I said he could hang out with them."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhm." Maka nodded. "Did you know Hiro liked me?"

"Hm?"

"Well, he told me he liked me just now."

Soul resisted the urge to tighten his hands in anger and accidently break his meister's hand. Maka giggled.

"You don't have to be jealous."

"Who says I'm jealous?"

"Your face. Anyways, I told him that I didn't like him like that. He took it pretty well. He knew how I felt already. He said he just wanted to be honest."

"Honest?"

Maka nodded. "Yeah, honest."

"Okay everyone!" Kid said over the microphone system installed. "There is exactly one minute until midnight. If you will turn the screens to your right or left we can begin counting."

"So," Soul said over the students' counting. "what does honesty include?"

"I think it depends." Maka responded. "But I know it starts with yourself."

"It takes guts though."

"30, 29, 28, 27…"

"Agreed. But it's worth it in the end, don't you think? It's almost like a weight off your chest."

Soul looked at Maka, who simply back at him. _'A weight off your chest, huh?'_

"15, 14, 13…"

"I should take that up."

Maka nodded. "Me too."

"3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!"

At the sound of the number one, both teens turned to each other and touched their lips on each others. It lasted a long moment, and the loud cheering in the background was drowned out in their bliss. They pulled apart and Maka smiled with a blush.

"Hiro told me that if you share a kiss with the person you love on 12am New Years, you'll have a happy upcoming year. So, I thought I'd try it."

"I heard something similar." Soul smirked.

Maka smiled. "Hey, Soul."

"Yeah?"

"Happy New Year."

Soul smiled. "You too."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that one. And sorry if the last story was too OOC. Hope you like this one! Please read and review! I also don't own Buzz Killington. That belongs to Seth MacFarlane.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Belongs to Atsushi Okubo-sensei and Square-Enix. Please Enjoy**

* * *

Soul looked up from the ebony and ivory keys of his grand piano as he saw his brother Wes put his blazer on while smiling at his fiancée and old family friend, Maka Albarn. She was smiling back up at him, making Soul glare at the pair.

"Have a good meeting."

Wes nodded. "I'll try. It'll be pretty long."

Soul growled silently. How dare he lie to her like that? The girl they both grew up with? Maka was the most beautiful, smartest, and most amazing girl all around. And she just had to be engaged to HIM…

It had been arranged between the Albarn family and the Evans family to make the ties between them strong. The oldest child of each family would be married. And Maka was the only girl, the only CHILD, of the Albarns. So, they were raised together so that nothing would be too awkward. But she was paried with the wrong brother. At least Soul thought so.

Soul looked away as she saw Maka kiss Wes goodbye. It was disgusting. He knew that Wes would use those lips with another when he would be out at his "meeting".

Maka sighed as she walked into the piano room before looking at Soul.

"Oh, sorry Soul. Are you rehearsing? I'll leave…"

"It's fine. I don't mind the company. You can sit next to me if you want."

Maka smiled. "Thanks."

Soul watched her as she came to the piano bench to sit down. The twenty year old woman next to him was far different from when they met when Soul was six, and she just a year younger. Wes was twelve at the time, but he always made time for the two younger kids and they became fast friends.

And before he knew it, Soul fell in love with Maka.

But the love of his life was now tied to his brother, a man who didn't deserve her.

"Hey, Soul." Maka started as she stared at the piano keys. "Did you know Wes is cheating on me?"

Soul's eyes widened. "W-what-"

"It's okay if you did." Maka smiled, quite amused by Soul's reaction. "I've known for a while."

"H-how did…?"

"Papa used to cheat remember? Wes is showing the same signs that Papa showed."

"You don't sound upset about it…"

"That's because I'm not." Maka said with a sly smile.

"So, you're not upset that your fiancé is out with another woman?"

Maka shook her head. "Our relationship is obligatory. We aren't in love. At least I'm not. But I AM kind of worried."

"What about?"

"I mean, when if Wes is caught by the media? His image and reputation may be shattered."

"Why do you care?"

"Just because I don't love him like that, doesn't mean I don't care about him. We grew up together. I just wished he would be more careful." Maka sighed. "I should probably talk to him…"

"Why don't you call off the engagement?"

"I told you. It's obligatory. There's no easy way out of it."

Soul nodded. "I guess you're right… But, why do you guys kiss all the time?"

"Just to keep up appearances. It's just a kiss. No big deal. See?"

Soul widened his eyes as Maka touched her lips to his. He gently pushed back, enjoying the moment. He felt Maka pull apart, and did the same. She gave a smile.

"See? No big deal."

'_Maybe not to you…'_

"I've met her before too." Maka continued. "It was only for an hour. She's friends with Liz and Patty. She's pretty, and nice and outgoing. I feel like she'd be a good match for Wes."

"So, you're willing to live your life married to a man that will continuously be out with another woman?"

Maka looked away. "It's… It's not an ideal situation, that's for sure. I do wish I could marry someone that I love and loves me back. Unfortunately, the only thing I get out of this relationship is presents when he comes back. That's how I know that he's been with her."

Soul looked at her, then at the clock, seeing it was around one. "How about we go get some lunch? Have you eaten yet?"

Maka shook her head. "I haven't, and I am pretty hungry for some burgers."

Soul brought the fall down on the piano keys and went to grab his keys. "Let's go then."

Maka followed Soul out the door to his motorcycle, and they both got on, driving to Death City. The two young adults went to a burger joint, making sure to get a window seat. They ordered their lunch, and while Maka was looking out the window, she stopped in the middle of her conversation and waved out the window.

"Who are you waving at?"

Maka pointed to the subject of her entertainment, and Soul saw a familiar while haired man looking at them with a nervous smile, and a purple haired woman with purple in her outfit, and her breasts almost popping out of her dress.

"Is she a stripper?" Soul asked.

"I think she's a go-go dancer, according to Liz, or something along those lines."

"Maka, he's still technically cheating on you. I can't believe you're so nonchalant about his."

Maka just smiled. "I'm surprised too. But I can't really summon any feelings toward it. Maybe I AM a bit disappointed that I can't get out of this…"

Soul looked at Maka for a second. Before he could say anything to her, their food was set in front of them.

"Anyway, let's eat." Maka smiled.

Soul looked warily at his friend before eating his lunch. This wasn't right. All three of them knew it, but Maka simply allowed him to do it. Which was incredibly hard to believe.

After their lunch, Soul and Maka returned to the house. A few hours later, Wes came back from his "meeting", and found Maka and Soul with his mother.

"Maka," Wes started. "may I have a word?"

"Sure." Maka smiled. She got up and followed Wes out the room. Soul's mother blinked a few times as she looked up from her book.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure they could've talked about it in front of me."

Soul rolled his eyes. "I'm positive they couldn't, Mom."

Wes and Maka went to a sitting room in the large Evans' house, and the latter sat on a couch.

"I'm sorry…"

Maka smiled. "Don't be. I kind of knew it would happen."

"But that doesn't make it right."

"I know. But what can we do? We're kind of stuck in this situation, aren't we?"

Wes gave an apologetic smile. "I suppose you're right. I wish our parents would have considered their future children's feelings."

Maka looked away and found a book on the floor. She grabbed it before standing from her seat.

"I'm not hungry. Tell your mother I went to my room to read. I'm skipping dinner."

"Sure, but are you okay?"

"I'm just a bit tired, I guess." Maka replied. "Please don't pay it any mind. And please don't feel bad about your girlfriend. I think she's good for you."

"Thanks…" Wes said, feeling somewhat small. He watched Maka nod before she walked out the room. Wes returned to his mother and brother.

"Where is Maka?" Their mother asked as she noticed future daughter- in-law was absent.

"She said she was going to read in her room. She wants to be alone, I think."

"But it's almost dinner time!"

Wes shrugged. "She's not hungry."

"Well, I can just-"

"Lay off, Mom." Soul sighed. "The only reason you want to check on her is to find out what she and Wes talked about. And believe me; you're better off not knowing. So just chill, and give her the space she wants, okay?"

The matriarch huffed at her youngest boy, then turned to go to the dining hall.

"I'm guessing you saw us too."

"I was with Maka, wasn't I?"

"Point taken."

"I still can't believe you did that…" Soul sighed. "That was a dick move."

Wes sighed. "I was unhappy… I met Blair. One thing led to another, and before I realized it, I was in too deep."

Soul snorted before following his mother to the dining room. It was a quiet dinner, and afterwards, Soul went to his room. After a few hours, and the house was quiet, he heard a knock at his door. Opening it he found a blonde haired, green eyed girl in her night clothes smiling at him.

"I can't sleep. Can I spend the night in here?"

Soul could feel his face try to heat up, but he pushed his blush down. "Sure…" He and his guest made their way over to the double sized bed and crawled in. Maka gave a giggle.

"We haven't done this since we were little."

Soul nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I remember that. But Mom made us stop."

Maka nodded with a smile. "I guess cuz we got too old." Soul made a noise of agreement, and a silence followed afterwards.

"Hey… Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I… well, I've been kind of thinking… about how I could get out of my engagement with Wes…"

Soul turned to Maka. "Really? What is it?"

Maka dove under the covers. "Never mind! It's a stupid idea!"

Soul blinked. Was she… embarrassed? Soul followed Maka's example and dove under the covers too.

"I doubt it's a stupid idea. Just tell me."

"W-well… I was thinking that maybe… you and I… could maybe get engaged…"

"W-what?"

"See…? I told you it was stupid…"

"No! It's not stupid! Just… surprising. I guess that's a good word for it."

"Surprising?"

"I never thought you'd want to get engaged with me. I thought someone like Kid would be more your speed."

Maka shook her head. "I really like you. But I was engaged to Wes, so I just tried to forget about it. Then you kept questioning me, so it made me rethink some things."

Soul gently pushed his lips against Maka's, making her face heat up. She kissed back, and it lasted a long moment. When he pulled apart, he smiled.

"I want to be engaged to you. I've wanted it for a long time."

Maka gave a huge smile. "Really?"

Soul nodded. "But how do we tell our parents? And you know the stupid press is going to be all in it…"

"We'll just tell them the truth. I mean, excluding the fact that Wes was cheating on me."

"I think our parents should know that." Soul replied. "It gives even more reason for us to be together."

Maka giggled. "I hope everything goes smoothly. You know how stubborn they can be. And they overreact to everything. Maybe we can get Wes to back us up."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Or we could just surprise everyone by coming out of my room in the morning." Soul could just tell Maka's face was incredibly red.

"Soul!"

"We wouldn't do anything. Just make them think we did."

"That would cause more problems than fix any!"

Soul wrapped his arms around Maka. "I'll just hold you all night so you don't run away. And I'll kiss you until you fall asleep." Soul said before kissing Maka on the forehead. "I'll do everything that Wes couldn't do. Including love you." Maka snuggled up to Soul with a smile.

* * *

**So sorry that I didn't update last week. I had to catch up with my homework. And sorry again if the characters are a little OOC. I'm a bit sick at the moment. Hopefully I will be back next week. Until then, Lots of Love~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long break. School caught up with me. Don't own… Belongs to Atsushi Ookubo and Square-Enix~!**

"Maka, please! You said you would!"

An ash blonde woman turned her olive eyes from her book to look at her loud, blue-haired friend. "Black Star, please. Not now."

"Then when? You say you always keep your promises, and you promised!"

"But Black Star… That was so long ago…"

"You still promised! Come on, Maka! I'm not that bad!"

Maka looked back at her book. "I never said you were… It's just-"

"Maka, in all seriousness, it's not that easy being so awesome by myself. I need someone to share it with."

Maka looked at Black Star then sighed. "Fine. I will set you up with my friend. But if I hear anything from her saying you were less than a perfect gentleman, I swear I will Maka Chop you so fast-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'll treat her perfectly! She's a future goddess after all!"

Maka rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…"

"How about I set you up with someone?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Maka! I got your back! I won't set you up with some loser!"

"Black Star-"

"No one is saying you HAVE to date him! You can just meet him!"

Maka looked back at her book. "You aren't going to give this up, are you?"

"It could be a double date! Sound good, right?"

"If you leave me alone about it, then I'll probably go for it. If anything, I'll come to keep an eye on you."

"I don't need a fucking babysitter…" Black Star grumbled.

Maka stood up from the park bench she and her friend were sitting on. The June weather had been the main reason for going out.

"My lunch break is over, Black Star. I'll think about it and call you tonight, okay?"

As Maka walked away, she thought of her friends. Liz was definitely out. Their personalities would clash too much. And with her sister Patty, she and Black Star would create total chaos and anarchy. Kim definitely had a thing going on with Ox and Jackie was almost a mystery about her love life.

Tsubaki would probably be the best choice. She was nice to everyone. At the end of the date, if she didn't like him, she could just not give him her phone number.

"That could probably work…" Maka said as she took her phone out to check the time. Before she could even correctly see the time, she bumped into something, or someone, rather solid, and fell right on her backside.

"The one time I don't pay attention…"

"You okay?"

Maka picked up her bag that had fallen to the ground and her cell phone before dusting herself off. "No damage done. Sorry about that…" She looked up and found ruby eyes underneath messy snow white hair.

"It's no problem. I wasn't paying attention either. My friend had just sent me a text and gets pissy f I don't respond when the subject says 'important' in all caps. Usually it's not all that important…"

"Yeah… I know a few people like that…" Maka said, thinking mainly of Liz Thompson.

"Anyways, you're sure you're good? I don't gotta take you to the hospital? You look like I could break you over my knee…"

Maka huffed. "I'm fine, thank you. That's not something you say to a girl…"

"It was just a joke. I didn't mean it." The man said as he stuffed one hand in his jean pocket and another hand out towards her. "The name's Soul Eater."

Maka hesitantly took Soul's hand. "Maka Albarn. Good to meet you."

Soul nodded. "Likewise. So do you need an escort to your destination?"

Maka shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just going back to work." She said as she readjusted her pure. "Now, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go." She said before walking off.

"Bye…" Soul managed after she walked away. "Maka, huh?" He looked at his phone again before walking on. His eyes widened at the words on the small screen and quickly called his friend.

"What the hell, Black Star? Why am I the one to go on the double date?!"

"Because you're my best friend and I'll need one of my most loyal subjects there!" Black Star yelled. "Plus, it's just one date! I just need her there to break the ice with her friend!"

"Just one?"

"Just one. No more! I promise!"

Soul sighed. "When is it?"

"I dunno. My friend still has to talk her friend! But it'll be soon!"

"Fine. But you're an ass for doing this."

Maka went into a corner antique facing a music store.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

Out from the back room a Japanese woman came with black hair and dark eyes wearing a smile. "Hi, Maka. Shouldn't you be doing work?"

"That's part of the reason I came here. I was going to ask from your work room."

"Sure. You know it's open to you whenever you have new books to go over."

Maka sighed. "Thanks. Sometimes being an editor stinks."

Tsubaki laughed. "So what's the other reason you stopped by?"

"W-well… a while ago I promised a friend that I'd set him up with a friend… And I was wondering if you'd mind…? He's really nice, although a bit obnoxious sometimes. It's just I thought he'd forget, but-"

"He must be a good friend." Tsubaki said with a laugh.

Maka sighed. "I guess… I can't believe I haven't introduced you yet… You have only been here for half a year though. Anyways, is that a yes to trying it out…?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Sure. I like meeting new people, and if Maka trusts him, he can't be bad."

"Oh, thank you, Tsubaki! You're the best! And it's just one date!"

Tsubaki gave a tiny blush and smiled. "A-about that…"

"Huh?"

"I've… never been on a date before…"

"Wait… what?"

"W-well I spent my life on a Navy base, and I was too shy to talk to any of the boys… so… I'm kind of nervous now…"

Maka smiled. "Well… It's not a DATE, per se… just a casual meet and greet. Don't get nervous. I'll be there too!"

"Won't that make it weird for you?"

"That idiot friend is bringing someone along too. It's fine."

Tsubaki giggled. "You two are pretty close huh?"

"We grew up together." Maka sighed. "Anyways, thank you again! You are the absolute best friend ever!"

Tsubaki gave a smile, then watched Maka go off. She took a deep breath and went back to work.

A few hours later, Maka stretch as she came out of the back room.

"How was it?"

"It was fine. Just so many books are so similar to what is out now. So it makes the process a little boring. So do you need any help closing up?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "I'm fine. Go on ahead."

Maka waved and walked out the shop, immediately bumping into someone.

"Again?"

"Sorry about that…"

Maka looked up and found the same red eyes and white hair from before, hours earlier. Soul gave a smirk.

"Hey, Maka."

"H-hi…" Maka felt so embarrassed. Not only did she clumsily bump into someone twice, it was the same someone. Death City was small, but it couldn't be THAT small.

"So… were you checking messages again…?"

"Oh, no. That time I did it on purpose."

"W-what?"

"I saw you from my shop across the street." Soul said as he pointed to the music store. "Thought I'd come talk to you since we work across the street from each other."

"That's not really the case. I just use my friend's back workroom for my job." Maka said with a small smile as she straightened out her top. "I'm an editor publication company. It's a small branch in Death City. Anyways, I'll be going." She said before turning to walk away.

"Wait! I wanted to ask you something."

Maka turned back around. "Okay."

"Do you wanna do something tomorrow? Maybe lunch? I mean, it's Saturday, so you're off right? Unless…"

Maka blushed. "N-no, I'm free… I think. But why-?"

"You look interesting." Soul smirked.

"You don't even know me…"

His smirk grew. "Then I'd like to get to know you." He took a business card and pen, wrote something on the back, then handed her the card. "My cell number."

Maka hesitantly took the card, then took out her phone to save the information. A second later, Soul got a message.

"My number…" Maka said with a small smile and a huge blush. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She turned on her heels and ran off. A second later, her phone rang.

"I SAW EVERYTHING!" Tsubaki squealed. "Who was that?!"

"Just some guy I met earlier… He says he wants to get to know me…" Maka blushed. Tsubaki giggled.

"So, did you give him your number?"

Maka heard a beep, indicating another call. Looking at her phone, she saw it was Black Star. "Hold on, Tsubaki. I have another call." Maka then switched calls and greeted Black Star.

"Never mind that! Did you ask your friend?"

"Yeah, but-"

"What did she say?"

"She'll meet you. She said she's up for it."

"YAHOO! Awesome! Can you make the date tomorrow?"

"Black Star…"

"I have work for the next two weeks. The chief says I'll be living at the station until two Sundays from now. I don't want to make her wait too long and I don't want to waste anyone's time. Is noon okay? At the park?"

Maka sighed. "Fine. If it's you, I can move some things around."

"Thanks, Maka! I owe you big time!"

Maka switched back to Tsubaki's call. "Okay, I'm back. My friend wants to do the date tomorrow at noon."

"T-tomorrow…?"

"I mean, if you can't, I can just-"

"N-no! I can just ask Jackie to take over for me… But it's so sudden…"

"He's a cop, and he says he's gonna have work piled up for the next two weeks, and he doesn't want to waste anyone's time."

"O-okay… Sure, what time?"

Maka stopped at the crossroads before her apartment. "He said noon at the park. Let's meet there ten minutes till."

"Okay. So, do you still want me to come over? I can be there in about an hour. We really need to talk about your new friend."

"Tsubaki…"

"Maybe I should invite Liz and Patty too!"

"You can be such a sadist sometimes… I'll see you in an hour." Maka said as she took out her apartment key. She made her way into her apartment and dropped her bag on the couch before looking at the phone still in her hand. Maybe she should call Soul…

Her phone started ringing in her hand, making her jump. Looking down, she saw Soul's name on the screen, making her blush. After a deep breath, she answered.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, Maka. It's Soul."

"Y-yeah… I have caller ID." Maka replied with a little laugh.

"Oh yeah. So, I was calling to tell you something came up tomorrow at lunchtime. I'm sorry…"

"Oh, it's not a problem. My friend has something very important at that time, too…"

"Really? Then let's meet up afterwards. Mine shouldn't be longer than a couple hours."

"Mine either!" Maka said enthusiastically. "So, I'm okay with meeting a few hours later…"

"Great! I thought you'd hate me for rescheduling last minute. But this must be fate."

"Fate?" Maka laughed.

"Sure!" Soul chuckled. "You know, you have a very pretty laugh."

Maka blushed. "Um… W-well, thank you…"

"So, we'll meet up tomorrow?"

Maka gave a small smile to herself. "Sure. That sounds like a plan."

"Okay. Then tomorrow at three. We'll spend the afternoon getting to know each other. She you then, Maka."

"Bye, Soul."

Maka took her phone from her head and stared at the blinking message that said 'called ended'. Did she just agree to a date? She hadn't been on a date since college, and that was three years ago. Maybe this visit with the girls would be good.

The next day at 11:50, Maka, in her sunflower yellow short sundress, while flat, and signature pigtails, made her way to the designated spot with Tsubaki in a similar dress but in a light green color with black flats. The latter fidgeted with her handbag, making Maka laugh.

"Don't be so nervous. I'll be here the whole time. And he's not bad. Just very energetic."

"O-okay…" Tsubaki said as she looked at her friend's smile. "So, what is the plan?"

"I honestly don't know. But knowing him-"

"It'll be EPIC!" A voice rang out.

Maka sighed while Tsubaki jumped in surprise.

"And it begins…."

Black Star appeared from nowhere, landing in front of Tsubaki. His light blue eyes that matched his wild hair gazed at her intently before he took her hand and kneeled in front of her.

"Never in my life have I seen someone as beautiful as you."

Tsubaki blushed violently. "U-um… Uh… I…"

Black Star stood up, revealing his blue cotton V neck shirt with dark jeans. Smiling widely at Tsubaki, he turned to Maka. "So, who's this beauty?"

"Black Star, this is my best friend Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Tsubaki, this is Black Star."

"N-nice to meet you, Black Star…"

"You don't need to be shy around me!" Black Star laughed loudly. "I don't bite!"

"Black Star…" Maka warned. "I brought a thick pocket dictionary…" She held up her purse, making Black Star gulp.

"Toning it down…"

"So, we're just waiting for your friend?" Black Star nodded.

"He should be here soon."

"Well, until he gets here," Maka smiled. "why don't you two get to know each other better? I'll just sit over there." She pointed at a bench Tsubaki blushed, and awkwardly asked. Black Star about his background.

Upon sitting down, Maka took out a manuscript she was looking over. Admittedly, she wasn't paying attention to the words on the page as she watched her friends hitting it off. She smiled, then subtly felt weight shift on her bench. Turning, she found a familiar smirk under red eyes and white hair. The man they belonged to was dressed in a white button up shirt with the top buttons undone, and dark jeans.

"Hey there."

Maka blushed. "Hi, Soul…"

"So, was this what you had to do? Are you waiting for your friend or something?" Soul asked. Maka shook her head and pointed at Black Star and Tsubaki.

"I set those two up on a date, and I was kind of dragged along on a double date. So we're just waiting for his friend. He's my date I guess…"

"Ah, well this makes things easier."

"How so?"

"It would seem," Soul's smirk grew, "that you're my date."

"Wha-"

"Black Star is the one who strong armed me to do this. But now I don't mind so much."

Maka smiled. "Me either." She put her manuscript back in her bag and stood up. "Well, shall we tell them you're here?"

Soul followed her example. "Sure, let's go."Making their way over to the two friends, Black Star's eyes widened.

"Soul, you finally got here!" Black Star yelled. "Took you long enough!"

"Don't start Black Star." Soul replied. "I'm here now, right? Plus, it looked like you and the pretty lady here were hitting it off. Didn't want to interrupt. Right Maka?"

Maka nodded. "I don't think you two even need Soul and I here."

"Everything I have planned is for- wait, you know each other?"

"Remember when I said I had a date after this?" Soul asked, to which Black Star nodded. "Well, no I won't have to leave early."

Tsubaki eyed Maka. Making the latter blush and smile.

"Good Now let's get started! I got four tickets to the carnival in town from a coworker!" Black Star yelled. "So we're gonna spend the day there!"

"That sounds fun." Tsubaki smiled.

"Well," Black Star said holding out his arm. "let me escort the beautiful goddess to her destination."

Tsubaki blushed, but she took her date's arm nonetheless. Maka simply smiled.

"Man is he laying it on thick…" Soul marveled.

"She's always wanted to be treated like a princess." Maka smiled. "I'm glad he knows how to treat her. Anyways, let's go. Don't want to be left behind."

"Right." Soul replied before starting to walk. "So, how long have you known 'Star?"

"Since we were four. We grew up together. My dad worked with his guardian and we ended up HAVING to play with each other." Maka laughed. "How about you?"

"Me? He walked into my store, causing a ruckus, but I liked his style. So, we met up a few times, and that was all she wrote."

"You willingly met up? You must be amazing!"

Soul laughed. "I liked his style. So, have you lived here your whole life?"

"Born and raised. I mean, I've gone to LA and Vegas for trips, but that's all." Maka replied. "And I know you aren't from here, so how about you?"

"New York. I hated it."

Maka blinked. "Really?"

"Too big and too many people. I guess it made me a little agoraphobic." Soul laughed, making Maka furrow her brows.

"Are you going to be okay at the carnival?"

"Sure." Soul smirked. "But I'll stick close to you so nothing bad happens to me." He watched Maka blush, making him even more amused.

The four made it to the carnival and found it flooded with people.

"So, where should we start?"

"Bumper cars! I still have to beat Maka!"

"That was ten years ago, Black Star… We're twenty-five; you can let it go."

"No! I must regain my honor!"

"It does sound fun." Tsubaki smiled. "And I'd love to see who would win."

"Then it's settled." "Soul announced. "On to the bumper cars!"

The group got in the line which was rather short, and the date officially began. In the bumper cars, Maka won once again, making Black Star swear revenge. Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki were confused on the how the scoring system worked. The group ran around until night, none of them expecting to stay out that late.

Maka and Soul stood behind the rail surrounding the Ferris wheel that Black Star and Tsubaki had decided to ride. Maka gave a smile.

"It looks like their enjoying themselves. What do you think?" Maka asked turning to Soul.

"I think you did a good job. But I have a question for you."

"Hm?"

"How is our date going?"

Maka gave a blush. "W-well, I think it's going pretty well… H-how do you think it's going?"

"I think it's going okay. I'd enjoy it more if it were just us two though."

Maka giggled nervously. "Really…"

"Let's sneak away for a bit. I'll treat you to a funnel cake." Soul said, holding his hand out to her. She blushed and smiled softly and took it.

"Okay, that sounds nice."

With that, the two made their way to the funnel cakes stand. Soul ordered one large cake with the works before turning to Maka.

"Are you okay with sharing? I promise I don't have germs."

Maka smiled. "I believe you.

"So," Maka started as they found their seats after getting their dessert." 'Eater' can't be your actual last name."

"How do you know it's not?" Soul asked, playfully smirking.

"Is it?"

"No, but I'll win you something at the shooting game if you guess right."

Maka smiled. "Okay. Um… Anderson?"

"Nope."

"Smith?"

"Negative."

"Wilson?"

"Nuh-uh." Soul smirked. "One more guess."

"I really don't know, Soul." Maka replied. "I'm not good at guessing." Soul laughed in response.

"Okay, okay. You can stop. And as a consolation prize I'll win you something from the skee ball game."

"What? But I lost."

Soul ate another piece of funnel cake. "I just want to win you something."

After finishing their funnel cake, and winning a prize at the games, Soul claimed there was one more place he wanted to go: the Merry – Go-Round. Maka picked an animal to ride, and Soul stood next to her.

"So, I was wondering." Soul started.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we can do this again? By ourselves sometime?"

Maka nodded. "I would love to do that."

Soul gave a smile. "Cool."

After their ride on the carousel, the two met up with Black Star and Tsubaki who had been watching the whole exchange. Soon after, the four gave their good nights, and Tsubaki and Maka left together.

"That was fun, huh?"

Tsubaki smiled. "I'm glad you asked me to go. Hopefully we'll have another date soon…"

"So, I'm guessing you gave him your number?"

"W-well… I enjoyed myself… And I liked him, a lot more than I though." Tsubaki smiled. "And how about you? You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"I like him." Maka stated. "He's not like other guys."

Tsubaki smiled. "Well, thank you Maka for introducing us."

The next day, while sitting at home, Maka got a call from Liz, saying that she wanted to pry information out of her. She made sure to tell Maka to meet up at Tsubaki's store. After Maka hung up, she sighed. She knew what this would mean…

Half an hour later, Maka went to Tsubaki's store and found a blonde girl with long hair, and deep blue eyes dressed in a red crop top and jean shorts.

"I've been waiting for you, Maka. I've been trying to get Tsubaki to tell me what the guys' names are, but she won't!"

"Liz, you'd become a bloodhound and stiff them out."

"Well," Liz huffed. "since I can't make Tsubaki spend the day with me, you have to. And I need some new CDs, so let's go there." She finished by pointing at the music store across the street, making Maka smile.

"Okay, that's fine."

Tsubaki smiled and waved as the two girls left her shop and went to the music store. Liz pushed the door open, and stopped in her tracks.

"Liz, move out the way."

"Sorry… but do you see that guy?" Liz said as she pointed at Soul.

"Yeah, that's Soul. He owns the shop."

Soul looked up at the mention of his name, and smirked at Maka. "Hey Maka."

Maka gave a little blush. "Hey." She said with a smile. She watched him come over, and her butterflies came into her stomach.

"Good to see you." Soul said, then turned to Liz. "And who's this pretty lady?"

"I'm Liz Thompson. Maka's very single and very good friend!" She said holding out her hand.

"Um… good to know." Soul chuckled. "Anyways, can I help you ladies? We sell everything from vinyl records to CDs."

"You sell records here? Show me, show me!"

Soul chuckled. "Sure." He gave Maka a smirk. "Any music you want me to show you?"

"She's not really a music girl."

Soul raised an eyebrow at Maka, who just smiled and shrugged. Before she could explain herself, Liz had dragged Soul over to the vinyl section. Maka found a chair around the Pop CDs and sat there, watching Soul and Liz interact. She honestly didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed by Liz. She couldn't be mad though. She never said anything to Liz.

Soul glanced at Maka, completely ignoring Liz's blatant attempts at flirting. Not into music? Soul smirked. Challenge accepted. While he made sure Liz was busy with some good records, he snuck his way over to Maka.

"So, not a music person?"

Maka looked up out of her daze and smiled. "Yeah. Kinda weird huh?"

"No, it's just you haven't heard the right music."

"Is that so?"

Soul nodded. "I can help with that though. And you said you'd go on another date with me."

"Okay, fine." Maka said as she let a little giggle escape her lips.

"Cool. And by the way," Soul motioned to Liz. "You weren't trying to set me up, were you?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

Soul smirked, and went back to Liz when she called. After a half an hour, the two females left the store.

"Maka, why had you not introduced me to him? He is absolutely gorgeous!"

"I just met him, Liz."

"Do you think I overdid it?"

"Overdid what…?"

"My flirting! He was so unresponsive! Maybe he plays for our team…?"

Maka laughed. "I highly doubt that."

"But-"

"He may not be attracted to you, Liz."

"How do you know?"

Maka gave a blush and a smile. "Because we're going on a date later."

Liz stood in her tracks. "What?"

Over the span of the next few weeks, Maka and Soul spent any free time they had together. Whether it was formal dates, or just having lunch, they had a good time.

One day, as Tsubaki was restocking her shop, Soul came in easily.

"Hey Tsubaki. Is Maka here?"

"No, not today. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. See, I think I want to move things forward with Maka. But I'm not sure how to do that… Any ideas?"

"Why not just ask her? She really likes you, so I doubt she'd say no."

Soul gave a little blush. "She really likes me…?"

Tsubaki gave a nod. "Of course. All she talks about is you."

"Then I'll ask her tonight! Thanks Tsubaki!" Soul said before running back to his shop. He called up Maka to confirm plans, and waited anxiously for the night to arrive. The date went well, but Soul got more and more nervous.

As they walked through the city after dinner, Maka smiled at Soul. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I heard something interesting today."

"Izzat so?"

"Yeah. But first, I wanna try guessing your last name again."

"Okay, shoot."

"Williams?"

"Nope."

"Sanders."

"Guess again."

"Evans?"

Soul looked surprised which made Maka smile. "Liz can't keep secrets, and told me. But you know-"

"Are you upset because I didn't say anything? IT's a pretty big deal after all. My family's famous, and-"

"If you'd let me finish. Yes, I'm upset." To that, Soul flinched. "I'm upset that you weren't the one who told me first. I wanted you to take your time with telling me any personal details about yourself, especially if they're uncomfortable. But now, that's shot straight to Hell… Anyways, the point is that I don't care about your name. To me, you're still Soul Eater, and that's how you'll stay."

Soul smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Of course." Maka beamed. She gave a little blush as she tentatively reached for Soul's hand, intertwining their fingers. Soul smiled and tightened his grip.

"By the way," Maka started. "Black Start told you right?"

"About how he and Tsubaki are official? It's not surprising. Those two were made for each other."

"That's true. But I can't help but feel a bit proud."

"As well you should. But I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Why don't we make it official, too? I mean, I really like you, and I'm hoping you like me, and-"

"I can tell you're nervous." Maka laughed. "You ramble when you're nervous. So not cool."

"Ugh… I know… But… you know… what do you say?"

"Sure. I'm game. Let's make it official." Maka smiled. She felt Soul wrap his arms around her waist with a smile. Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around Soul's neck and pulled him down, their lips touching quickly. She blushed profusely when they pulled apart. "Sorry."

Soul smirked. "Don't be." He leaned down to capture her lips again.

**So, I want to just say that I wanted to update about a month ago, but life and school started happening, so I had to postpone the release more and more. But it's like fifteen pages long, so hopefully that will make up for it. Please read and review. Any feedback is good feedback. Love you Always~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I was gone for so long, I will update twice~! Don't own, belongs to Atsushi Okubo and Square-Enix~!**

It was more than a simple annoyance. She honestly hated it more than anything evil had ever thrown at her. More than her father's cheating. Once, she had hated it just a little bit more than Medusa Gorgon herself.

It was those stupid underclassmen who would always approach Soul. It wasn't even that they were asking him to leave her. It was that they were asking IN FRONT of her. Didn't even have the decency to wait for her to leave…

And it didn't bother Soul at all. He thrived on the attention even if he SAID it was annoying. Really, the only one who actually found it annoying was herself.

Maka sighed as she sat with the weapons of her team for lunch.

"What's the matter?"

Maka looked at Tsubaki who voiced the question. She puffed out her cheeks. "I'm just upset about those underclassmen! They could at least wait until I'm gone…"

"They're just trying to get a rise out of you. And you know Soul won't leave you for anyone but Shinigami-sama."

"I know. But it doesn't make it any less annoying… Plus why do they need someone who's already a Death Scythe as their partner?"

"I guess I understand a bit. It would be like weapons coming up to Kid just because he's Shinigami-sama's son." Liz sighed. "That would get under my skin, too."

"Right? And Soul finds nothing wrong with it, and always asks me what's wrong…?"

Patty laughed. "Soul's so clueless!"

"He's just like any other boy." Liz sighed. "So dimwitted."

"Why don't you just tell him it annoys you?"

"I have, and he just makes fun of me for being 'jealous'. I tell him it's not, but he won't listen…"

Tsubaki smiled. "I think he wants you to be jealous."

"Why would he want that?"

"Oh, obvious reasons. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough. You're smart."

Maka tilted her head in confusion, then took a bite of her lunch.

That evening, Maka and Soul made their way back home.

"So, Soul," Maka started. "do you like the attention you get from the underclassmen at school?"

"Not especially." Soul shrugged. He then gave a smirk. ""Why? Are you jealous?"

Maka thought back to the conversation she had with the girls earlier. "Do you want me to be?"

Soul shrugged again. "Maybe a little. But you do kind of go crazy when you're upset.

"I DO NOT!" Maka said with a blush.

Soul's smirk grew. "Do too. Anyways, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

Maka sighed roughly with puffed cheeks. "Whatever…"

Soul smirked again. It was always fun to see Maka overreact as long as no one got hurt. She did have a bit of a violent streak. If he thought about it, maybe things would turn south if he drew it out much longer.

"Just a little longer…"

The next day, while Maka and Soul were at their lockers, an admittedly cute underclassman came up to Soul, being extra flirty.

"Hey, Soul~!"

Soul smirked. "Hey, there."

"So… I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

Maka glared into her locker. She could not believe this was happening next to her.

"If you would mind going on a walk with me? There is something I want to talk to you about…"

That was it. That was the last straw. Maka calmly closed her locker, smiled at the underclassman sweetly, turned to Soul, and wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching up to kiss him. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but she was pleasantly surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. After a blissful eternity, Maka pulled apart and looked at the underclassman who was still there, too shocked to move.

"Okay, listen. Soul is MY partner. He will NOT be leaving me for any other meister but Shinigami-sama. Understood?"

"U-understood…" The girl mumbled. "E-excuse me…!"

Maka smiled, then turned to Soul. "And as for you, Soul."

"Yes?" He drawled.

"I want you to listen very closely…"

"I'm listening."

"You are MINE, do you understand that? And I'm yours. And if you EVER pull that crap again, I'm sending you to live with Papa, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Soul chuckled. "Now that we're on the same page."

"Hm?"

"I'd like to kiss you again. IS that cool?"

Maka grinned. "It is." She waited for Soul to touch his lips to hers, and when it happened, it was magic. If Maka thought about it, maybe she was a LITTLE jealous….

**Hope you enjoy, and please review! They make me feel happy! Love you Always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I sooo apologize for being gone for so long. But since I'm in college, I have to give my full attention to class as much as my mind wanders to fanfiction. I finished like four one shots since last time, so, I hope you enjoy what I have. Let's get started! Don't own~!**

* * *

"Soul, go there!"

"I was gonna-"

"No you weren't. You were going to forget it!"

Soul sighed. "Maka, I don't need to get ALL of the rings. I just have to get to the end by the time limit."

"But-"

"Too late now. I already passed it and can't go back."

Maka pouted. "You did that on purpose."

"Maybe. Does it really matter?"

"… I want to play next."

"What? No way. You'd totally lose. I don't want to completely shatter your ego."

"You know… to me it sounds like you're scared of playing me." Maka said with a smirk. "Maybe you'd like to bet on it?"

"Okay, fine. Three rounds of ring collecting. Best two out of three. And the winner gets to tell the loser what to do for a whole twenty four hours."

"Fine. You're on."

Maka quickly picked up the second player controller, and picked the beige rabbit with the blue creature. Soul smirked and picked the red hedgehog. The first round was quick with Soul ending up victorious. He gave Maka a confident smirk.

"Don't look at me like that, Soul." Maka huffed. "I still have two rounds and I got the hang of it now."

The next round was a bit longer and resulted in Maka winning by two coins.

"Ha! How d'you like that?!"

"Hm… You're better than I thought. The last round is all or nothing."

The last round was the longest round. But after a good round, Soul won by one coin.

"Noo! I call a redo!"

"Nope. I win. You have to do what I say for a whole day."

Maka groaned. "Fine…" She looked at her watch that read three o' clock. "So, until three tomorrow, I have to do whatever you say."

"Okay then. For starters… Shut up for the rest of my game."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll be doing all my laundry from last week.

Maka shuddered. Last week was Soul and Black Star's extreme sports week. He had come home after the trip, and stunk up the whole apartment, making Blair faint and Maka almost follow suit. Soul hadn't got a chance to do laundry, so for the time being, his room was a biohazard. Maka would only enter if she were in a HAZMAT suit. She pretended to zip and lock her mouth as Soul started a new game.

After an hour of torture, Maka got a text from Kid about a study date, and stood up.

"I have to go Soul. Kid and I have a study date."

"Not until tomorrow after three, you don't."

"Seriously, Soul?"

"Hey, you know the penalty. It's your choice if you want to wash my stanky undies."

Maka sighed roughly. "Fine…" Sending a text to reschedule, she plopped down on the couch. "Now what?"

"Now, you get dinner."

"What do you want?"

"Um… pizza with buffalo wings."

"I'll pay, but you gotta drive me."

"Including gas?"

"Yeah, including gas. Now what kinda pizza?"

"All meat lovers. And absolutely NO pineapples."

"Not even on the side?"

"Nope. None whatsoever."

"You suck so bad right now… How many buffalo wings?"

"Twelve, and you hafta eat at least three."

Maka took out her phone, resisting the urge to punch Soul, and placed the order. After a fifteen minute wait, they drove to the pizza place and picked up their order.

"Soul, I hate buffalo wings."

"Eat up, Angel. They're good."

Maka blushed, making Soul assume she was embarrassed about being treated like a child. "But-"

"Eat up before it gets cold."

"O-okay…" Gingerly, she took a wing in her fingers, sniffed at it for a moment, then took a bite. IT was just as disgusting as she remembered.

"Don't make that face." Soul chuckled. "You know you love it."

"If I loved it, why would I make a face?!"

"No back talk. Just eat."

Maka groaned and ate another bite of her chicken wing. Honestly, it wasn't horrible. It just… wasn't good.

After she ate all of her dinner without spitting it out, she grimaced at Soul. "Now what?"

"Call your dad and make a date with him for tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"Gotta do it. Or else."

Maka bit her lip. "Fine!" She stormed off to her room to get her phone. She dialed her father's number and sighed.

"P-papa…? Hi… I was just wondering… if you'd want to hang out tomorrow…? O-okay… Great… See you tomorrow."

Soul chuckled. "If it makes you feel any better, that's probably the only thing I'll tell you to do tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Mhm. No promises. Just be back by 2:45. If anything pops in my head, I need you here."

Maka stuck her tongue out childishly before rushing to her room before Soul could give another order.

The next morning, Maka was woken up by the pounding that was on the front door, echoing throughout the tiny apartment.

"Who the-"

"Maka darling! Time to wake up!"

Maka looked at her clock which read 8:00 AM. Sundays were her sleep in days. EVERYBODY knew that. She stumbled out of bed and to the apartment door. Opening it, she found Spirit Albarn smiling goofily.

"Come on, Maka! I have the whole day planned!"

"We have to be back by 2:45…" Maka rubbed her eyes. "Soul and I have something to do."

"That cuts our day in half!" Spirit whined. "Fine… get dressed then! Today will be fun!"

"Okay, okay…"

Maka went to get her clothes, take a shower, and afterwards, she knocked on Soul's door.

"Mmm…?"

"Soul, my Papa is here to take me out. Will you be okay for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah…" Soul said as a muffle. Maka gave a giggle before yawning and meeting up with her father.

At around 2:40, Soul heard the front door open and looked up from the TV on his place on the couch.

"How was your date?"

"Fun!" Maka said with a rare smile when talking about her father. "We went to the museum, the library, and out to lunch afterwards. And best of all, he didn't look at ANY other women."

"Congratulations. He must be trying really hard for you."

Maka plopped on the couch next to Soul. "So, you got twenty minutes before I am my own person. Anything you got in mind for me?"

"Just one more thing."

"And what is that?"

"Kiss me."

Maka turned red. "W-what?"

"Kiss me." Soul repeated. "Still before three."

"S-Soul…"

"What?"

"I… um…"

"Honestly, I really like you. I dunno if you feel the same, but I just wanted to get a kiss in before our time is up."

"Wha-"

"You don't have to if-"

Soul felt Maka's lips on his own. In a surprising yet blissful moment, Soul kissed back, a smirk gracing his lips. She pulled apart, still red.

"I like you too…"

"You do?"

He watched her nod quickly as she looked at the floor. "I always have. Because you're different from other guys…"

Soul smirked again. "Really?"

"I already said it, so yeah… Now what do we do?"

"Well, I could take you out on a date for dinner. How does that sound?"

"It… um… it sounds pretty good…. I would like that a lot…"

"Good. I'm gonna go find a place to take you."

Maka nodded, still looking at the ground embarrassed. She felt her head being lifted by Soul's hand.

"Things won't be like you think, okay? Just give it a try."

Maka blushed even more. "O-okay…"

Soul smiled. "Thank you, Maka."

Maka leaned forward, and quickly kissed Soul again. His eyes lit up, and he got up to go figure out a restaurant to take her to.

* * *

**Kind of weak, I know. But it was just an intro kind of thing to get myself back into the swing of things. I want to do more, and I have a few more ideas, so just stick with me! Love you Always! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I wish I had started with something like this… I really like this idea. I don't own~! Enough said!**

* * *

A little girl with platinum blonde wild hair rain through a familiar apartment, stopping at the kitchen where a taller, older woman with darker blonde hair was starting on dinner.

"Mommy, where is Bu-tan?"

The woman turned, revealing her beautiful moss green eyes finding her daughter's matching ones. "I think she went to work already…"

The girl frowned a bit. "Okay…" The woman saw that the little girl had a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's that, Celeste?"

Celeste handed her mother the paper, which read, 'Maka Albarn: The Best Mommy in the World."

"Oh, Celeste. How sweet! You're writing a paper about me?"

"I wanted to surprise you when I got the award for best in the third grade for you…"

Maka kneeled down in front of Celeste. "You are so sweet. I'll always treasure the paper, even if you don't win the award."

"But I'll win it for you, Mommy!"

Maka smiled and stood up, turning back to the food she was preparing.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

Maka looked at her child, and kneeled down again, hugging her child close. "I don't know… I could never find him when I tried to look for him. I like to think that he left for an important reason. But I don't know if we'll ever know for sure…"

Celeste hugged her mother back tightly. "He'll come back, Mommy… He has to."

Maka kissed her daughter's head and smiled. "I'm sure he will. Now, let me finish dinner, okay?"

Celeste nodded and ran out of the kitchen. Maka let her brave face fall as her daughter left. It had been eight years. Almost a decade. If he wasn't back now, he wasn't coming back…

After dinner, Celeste took her bath and afterward tried to sneak to her room.

"Celeste, come take your medicine."

Celeste sighed loudly. "Mommy! It's nasty!"

"Dr. Stein made it especially for you."

"But Ogre hasn't come back in a long time!"

"Because you take your medicine." Maka said as she gave Celeste two pills and a glass of water.

"Can Dr. Stein make them flavored and chewable?"

Maka smiled. "I'll see what I can do…"

Celeste smiled and took the pills and water from her mother. When she was done, Maka took the cup back, kissed her daughter on the head, and sent her off to her room.

Sighing, Maka watched her daughter close the door. Her blood… it wasn't completely black. But maybe the diluted madness was enough. Dr. Stein had assured her the madness would wane as she got older, but after an episode at school, she couldn't take the chance. So… she got a diluted version of the medication designed originally for her father.

He had left before it was finished. Before either of them knew about it.

A moment later, a purple cat with a large witch's hat strolled through an unlocked window.

"Oh, Blair. You're back."

"Bu-tan's here! And I'm hungry."

"Your dinner is on the stove." Maka said with a tired smile. Blair looked at Maka with concern.

"Are you okay, hon?"

"She asked about her father… where he was and such."

"Oh my. What did you say?"

"The truth. I don't know where he is, and for some reason, 'the human radar' can't find him. He doesn't want to be found. No matter how much I want to find him. I want him to meet his daughter, to see how everything's changed."

"That's right… He left before she was born."

"Blair, he had to have a good reason. I know Soul. He wouldn't just leave without a reason."

"After eight years, you still trust him so much?"

"I can't not trust him. I love him, and he's the father of my child. We've been through too much together for me to just give up on him." Maka felt her tears start rolling down her cheeks, making Blair transform to wrap her arms the scythe meister. Maka never cried. Ever.

Celeste watched through her cracked door. Maybe her mom was too tired to notice. Her mom always knew when she was up. Closing her door, she made a promise to herself to find her daddy. For her mommy's sake.

The next day, as Celeste was walking home from school with her friends, she tried what her mother was proficient at: Soul Perception. Her friends looked at her with confusion.

"Celeste, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my daddy… Don't break my concentration."

Celeste looked at as many souls as possible for a young girl. But seeing as she didn't know she was looking for, finding her father became more difficult.

But she found a soul that felt… nostalgically familiar.

She came out of her trance and broke out in a run.

"Celeste, where are you going?!"

"I dunno yet! I'll talk to you guys tomorrow!"

Her friends blinked and watched as Celeste ran. It was as if her feet took over, running straight to the correct destination she'd need to be at. Before she knew it, she bumped into man much taller than herself (though all grownups were talker than her at some degree) and looked up. He had snow white hair, red irises, was dressed in dark wash jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket, and was holding a large duffle bag.

"S-sorry…"

The man smirked, revealing his pointed teeth. "It's fine munchkin. You must be in a rush somewhere."

"I'm on my way to find my daddy for my mommy!"

"Really? Do you need any help?"

Celeste smiled. "Yeah! Hold on, let me find him first."

The man watched the child close her eyes to concentrate. That was when he knew. She looked just like her mother, just without pigtails and lighter hair.

"Are you using Soul Perception?"

"Yeah! My mommy taught it to me."

"Is your mommy… Is she Maka Albarn?"

"Yeah! You know her?"

The man nodded. "Very well. We were very close."

"Then do you know who my daddy is?!"

The man hesitated, but kneeled down to the girl's level and nodded once. "But, before I can tell you anything, can you show me to your mommy?"

"How do I know I can trust you…?"

"Well… Does your mommy still have Blair? The talking cat with the witch's hat?"

"Yeah! I love Bu-tan! But Mommy's still at work right now. We'll have to wait a little bit… But I can show you where I live! Bu-tan should be home!"

"Are you sure?"

Celeste nodded. "Of course! Come on!"

Celeste grabbed the man's hand and started walking down the street, humming a tune.

"What's your name?"

Celeste looked at the man happily. "Celeste Albarn! What's yours?"

The man smiled. "You can just call me Soul."

"Okay, Mr. Soul! It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, Celeste. So… how old are you…?"

"Eight. I'm in the third grade. I'm one of the smartest kids in my school, too."

"Your mother used to be that way too. She's very smart."

Celeste blushed and smiled. "I know. I want to be just like Mommy. She is the best mommy in the world!"

The girl led Soul to the apartment where she and her mother lived with Blair. Taking out her key, she unlocked and opened the door, finding Blair sitting on the couch she turned to see the little girl smiling at her.

"Did you have a good day at school today?"

"I had a good day. And I met a friend of Mommy's."

"Really?" Blair said as she got up from her seat. Upon seeing Soul, she paused. Soul smiled.

"Hey Blair…"

"Hi… when did you get back…?"

"A couple hours ago… Celeste found me using Soul Perception…"

Blair nodded then smiled at Celeste. "Okay, Celeste! Homework time! Go sit at the kitchen table and get to work!"

Celeste nodded, leaving the two for the kitchen.

"You got a lotta nerve showing up here."

Soul nodded. "I bet Maka hates me."

Blair shook her head. "She and Celeste both have been waiting for you. Black Star, Tsubaki and Kid are highly disappointed, but would listen to your argument. Liz and Patty want to beat you senseless. And Spirit… well, you don't want to see Spirit."

Soul nodded. "I didn't tell her who I was…"

"Why not?"

"I need to talk to Maka first. I want to explain myself."

"She's your daughter!"

"I know, Blair! I just… I couldn't trust myself."

Blair sighed, and went to the telephone, quickly dialing a number.

"Hi Maka! …No, everything is fine! … Yes, Celeste is home safely. But it seems she picked up a stray… Mhmm… He ran away a while ago but Celeste found him using Soul Perception. I think you need to get here immediately… Okay, see you soon."

"Good news Celeste!" Blair called. "Mommy will be here in twenty minutes."

"She's gonna be early! I better finish soon!"

Soul tensed. After eight years, only twenty more minutes and he'd see Maka again. He and missed her so much. And he had never loved another. He had even missed the birth of his own child. All because of his black blood. He was terrified of his madness. It had been getting worse and worse.

He didn't want to hurt his family.

So he left.

In hindsight, that was probably a bad decision.

Twenty minutes later, everyone heard the door become unlocked, and Blair rain to the door.

"Hi, Maka."

"Hi. Now what is this about a stray? She has you. Why-"

"Mommy!"

Maka smiled. "Hey, baby! How was your day?"

"Good! I found someone who said he knows you!"

"Really?"

Celeste nodded. "Come on! I'll show you!" She dragged her mother to the main room, and when Maka saw the guest in question, she froze.

"He said he knows daddy. Does he?"

Maka nodded. "He knows daddy…"

Soul, who hadn't stopped watching Maka, straightened his shirt. This was finally happening.

"Hi, Maka… Um… Long time, no see…"

Maka strolled towards him, easily picking up a thick book on her way, and when she got to him, she crashed it on his head. Celeste gasped sharply, but Blair gave a small smile. This was as happy as it would get reunion wise.

Soul collapsed on the ground, semi-conscious. Maka squatted next to him with a warm smile.

"Still the same huh?"

"I-I guess I deserved that…"

"Darn right… But welcome home."

Soul smiled and sat up. "Thanks…"

"So, when did you get in?"

"A few hours ago."

Maka nodded. "And Celeste?"

"I… I haven't told her… I wanted to talk to you first… Then…I want to spend some time with her…"

Maka smiled. "Okay. Where are you staying?"

"Probably that hotel on the edge of town."

"No, you can just sleep on the couch. Save some money." She turned to her daughter. "Now come here, Missy."

Celeste goose-stepped to her mother. "I know… I'm not supposed to talk to strangers… Or let them in the house… But-"

"How did you find Soul?"

"Soul Perception…"

"Did I tell you how smart and talented you are? But I want you to be more careful when you do that, understand?"

"You're not gonna Mommy-chop me…?"

"Hm… Not this time. Now did you finish your homework?"

Celeste looked at the floor. "Not yet…"

"Then I guess I won't take you to the piano room at school today…"

Celeste's eyes widened. "No! I'll finish right now! I promise!" She looked at Soul. "Do you want to come too, Mr. Soul?"

"Uh… sure, munchkin. Why not?"

Celeste smiled before running back to her seat to finish her homework.

"She likes the piano?"

Maka nodded. "She doesn't have a technique, but she has a few melodies that she makes up. They're actually pretty good. I think you'd enjoy them."

After ten minutes, Celeste finished her homework and made her way over to her mother excitedly.

"Now?!"

"Yes, now." Maka laughed. Celeste stole her mother's hand and ran out the door, with Soul being left to follow. Blair watched them, and after she was sure they were gone, she went to the phone. A call had to be made, unfortunately…

The trio went to an empty part of Shibusen, finding an empty piano room. Celeste ran to it, and quickly pushed up the fall, revealing the ebony and ivory keys. She found notes that were pleasing to her ears. After playing a few, she found a good tempo, and smiling to herself, she played the melody.

"She is pretty good."

"Uh huh. Just like her Daddy."

Soul gave a tight smirk. "Maka, for eight years… I've wanted to say how sorry I am… And how pathetic I was to leave…"

"Well… WHY did you leave…?"

"Because-"

"So, you are here."

Soul turned to find an individual with jet black hair, save for the three striped lines around his head. His golden eyes were dead as they watched Soul.

"Kid…"

"Yes, well it HAS been a while. Eight years if Celeste's age is right… Ah, such a beautiful number… Wasted on the likes of you."

"Kid…" Maka started. "Not in front of Celeste…"

"Ah, yes. My apologies…"

"Uncle Kid!"

Kid's expression softened when he heard that title. "Hello, Celeste." He kneeled down, and the little girl ran into his arms.

"How was school?"

"Good! And I used Soul Perception today!"

"You did? Are you as good as your mother?"

"Not yet! But I found Mr. Soul!"

Kid looked, or rather, glared, at Soul. "Really?"

"Are you and Mr. Soul friends?"

"We were… But something happened and I haven't seen him in a long time."

"What happened?"

Maka glared at Kid, making him sigh quietly and smiled at Celeste. "It's a grown-up matter."

Celeste gave a pout, but nodded. "Fine…" She looked at Soul. "Do you play the piano?"

"Yeah, a little…"

Celeste smiled."Come play with me."

"Who told you, Kid?"

"Who else? That housecat of yours…"

"Damn… she has a huge mouth… Do you know if she's told anyone else?"

"No."

"Well, you can tell the rest of the team, but until I say otherwise, keep your distance. And under no circumstances will you tell my father, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kid replied, then smirked. "You know, I may be the Shinigami, but you'll always be the leader of our team…"

Maka smiled. "Thanks Kid." She turned back to watch Soul interacting with their daughter for the next hour, before rounding them up to go home. They found Blair was gone, and Maka just hoped Blair would keep her mouth shut, with her favorite client.

"What's for dinner, Mommy?"

"Oh, shoot! I forgot to go to the store…"

"I have ramen noodles if you want."

Celeste blinked. "What's that?"

"Maka, you've never fed this child ramen noodles?"

"Soul, why would I do that?"

"I wanna try it, Mommy!"

"Celeste…"

"Please?!"

"…Fine. But only because I have nothing else here to eat for you…"

Soul pulled out three Styrofoam bowls and handed them to Maka, who gave a sigh. The food was ready in five minutes, and Maka called everyone to the table.

"So, Mr. Soul, do you know Uncle Black Star, too?"

"Yup. And Aunt Tsubaki, Aunt Liz, Aunt Patty, and Grandpa. I even know Shinigami-sama."

"I bet you don't know Dr. Stein and Ms. Marie!"

"Sure I do, squirt."

Celeste smiled. "You know everyone!"

"Uh huh. But most importantly, I know your mommy and know who you are."

Celeste blushed and continued to eat. After about an hour of TV, Maka sent Celeste to the bathroom for her bath.

"She's such a good kid…"

"Well, I try. It really does take a village… Everyone raised her a little."

"But me…"

"Soul, I didn't-"

"I know… I just… I'm not her dad. I have no relationship with her. I didn't even send a damn card! I'm pathetic…"

"You never explained why Soul…"

"My black blood… It was getting worse and worse every day. I couldn't control it as well as I thought. It was getting more violent, making ME more violent. I had to leave… to keep you two safe from me…"

"You idiot. You could have told me…"

"Ogre was starting to pull strings… I couldn't risk it… Or that's what I told myself…"

Maka leaned over and wrapped her arms around Soul. "You're so stupid. Didn't you know I- we- were here for you…?"

"I'm so sorry, Maka…"

Maka just held on tighter, making sure he wouldn't leave. Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist. He was so stupid.

"Mommy?"

Maka jumped and looked at her daughter, releasing Soul. "Hey, baby. Ready for your medicine?"

Celeste nodded with a shy smile, and watched her mother get up and go to the kitchen. Celeste sat next to Soul, still smiling.

"Do you love my mommy, Mr. Soul?"

Soul smiled. "I do love your mommy, squirt." He said watching Maka. "I really do."

Celeste blushed and smiled as her mother came with medicine and a small cup of water. She looked at the pill. "Did you ask Dr. Stein?"

Maka sighed. "Well… I asked him…"

"And…?"

"He told me to ask what flavors you want." Maka smiled. Celeste gave a huge smile before taking the pill from her mother's hand, and taking her medicine.

"Hey, Celeste. Do you think you'll have homework tomorrow?"

Celeste shook her head. "I don't get homework on Fridays."

"Then, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me tomorrow after school?"

Celeste blushed and turned to her mother. "C-can I?"

"Of course." Maka smiled. "I hope you two have fun."

"And then we'll all go out to dinner after?"

Soul chuckled. "If you want. Sure we can."

Celeste smiled widely. "You're so cool, Mr. Soul."

"Not as cool as you, munchkin."

Celeste giggled before running to her room. Soul looked at his daughter as she ran to her room.

"What is her medicine for? Is she sick?"

"She has… Dark Blood. It's a mix of our blood, but it's enough to draw out the madness. She takes her medicine every night before she goes to bed, and it stays in her system for twenty-four hours."

"He made it just for her?"

"For both of you. Her medicine is more diluted, because yours was too strong… But I'm sure Dr. Stein still has the original formula, I'm sure. He gave it to me as a kind of baby shower gift."

"Wow… I missed a lot…"

Maka smiled. "Let me get you some blankets for the couch. Then we can spend all night catching up."

Soul smiled back. "Okay. I'd like that."

After getting the blankets, the two sat on the couch, mainly talking about Celeste and her accomplishments. About an hour later, a knock came to the door.

"Who would be here at ten at night?" Maka mused as she got to the door. Looking out the peephole for a second, she opened the door slightly. "Papa, what are-"

A red haired older man pushed his way through the door, his suit reeking of alcohol, and his blue eyes darting and watery.

"Where is he Maka?"

"Papa-"

"Maka, don't protect him! He left you pregnant by yourself! I need to have a word with him!"

"Could you lower your voice? Celeste is sleeping."

Spirit recognized that voice anywhere. That ungrateful, octopus headed shit who left his pregnant, teenage daughter by herself.

"You dare have my grand-daughter's name touch your disgusting lips?!"

"Papa, please! Not so loud! He's right. She's sleeping."

Spirit glanced at his daughter, the grabbed Soul by his collar and dragged him outside.

"I have often wondered when you'd come back… Why did you come back?"

Soul remained silent.

"Nothing to say? Well don't worry. I got plenty to say to you." He threw Soul to the ground hard enough that he skid. "You left eight years ago… leaving behind a job to do, responsibilities, but most important, my pregnant eighteen year old daughter to raise a baby by herself!"

Soul still didn't respond.

"How dare you come back after eight years? And try to jump back into my baby's life?"

"I left your daughter and mine for their safety. I was losing it, and if I stayed. I would've killed both our daughters and myself. So you can kick my ass all you want. Hell, I'll even beg on my knees if that's what you want. But please, please don't make me leave."

Spirit eyed Soul, but stayed silent.

"I met my daughter today… She's so smart, and talented. And I realized I should I have fought more to be there for her. For her and Maka. And I want to get to know her. She's such a perfect child. I know why you always doted on Maka now."

"Why should I even consider not sending you away?"

"Well, for one thing, Celeste and I have a date tomorrow. But honestly Spirit, I'm not gonna lie. I love Maka, and I've only just met Celeste, but I know I love her, too. And if I ever leave again, those two are coming with me."

Maka, who had been watching the entire time, felt a tear roll down her cheek. This was the Soul she knew. The one she missed. The one she loved.

Spirit looked at Maka, and his scowl melted. She was in love. And she had fallen all over again.

"Fine." He simply replied before walking away. Soul let out a deep breath.

"Scary huh?" Maka smiled.

"I thought he was going to kill me…"

"Let's go back inside. It's a little chilly, even for May."

Celeste woke up excited for the day, and for her 'date'. She reminded Maka and Soul all throughout breakfast, and her way to the bus. And before Maka left for work at Shibusen, she told Soul what time Celeste got out of class. After both females left, a familiar purple cat strolled in.

"They're gone?"

"Scared because you came out of your bag?"

"I was worried and Spirit made me drink to loosen up. Before I knew it, I told him and he was gone…"

"Thanks for almost killing me…"

"Sorry about that…"

"And you told Kid?"

Blair gazed at the floor. "They are friends, and they're involved in raising Celeste…"

Soul looked at Blair and sighed. "I'm not mad… I have no right to be. I know you did it out of love."

"Thanks."

Soul nodded as he folded up blankets and put them on the edge of the couch.

"So, what are you and Celeste going to do on your date?"

"Whatever she wants. But I don't want to overkill anything. I'll probably spend the day walking around town to see what's here…"

"Well not much has changed. But have fun."

Soul grabbed his jacket and made his way out the door, meandering around the city. Blair was right. Not much has changed. He found himself at the part that he and Maka had their first date and sat on a comfy looking bench.

"I didn't think I'd see you so soon."

Soul turned to see a muscular, blue haired, green eyed man with a star scar on his right shoulder, only the bottom being shown because of his shirt.

"Oh, hey Black Star."

Black Star sat down next to Soul and glanced at him. "Kid said something about you being back. How was the trip?"

"Difficult to say the least…"

"I won't bug you or grill you. I'm sure you've been through enough. But have you gotten to know Celeste?"

"Black Star, she's amazing. So beautiful and talented. How could I have helped make someone so perfect?"

"She is something else…"

"So, how is Tsubaki?"

"At Shibusen, working. She became a counselor at the school as well as a substitute Death Scythe for East Asia, and I help Sid out when I'm not on a mission."

"Good. I'm glad to hear things are alright."

"Have you run into Spirit yet?"

"He came over last night to chew me out… Can't say I didn't deserve it… I was almost scared shitless…"

"So, what are your plans now that you're here?"

"Well, first I need to reconnect with Maka and make a relationship with Celeste. Then I need to talk to Shinigami-sama to see if I can work under Spirit somehow. If not, I can find something to do."

"So, no more unscheduled trips?"

"As long as my sanity doesn't wane, and I heard Dr. Stein has something for that now."

"Damn straight. You two have always been the first out of our group, you know that?"

"Really?"

"Sure. You two were the first to get ninety-nine souls, first to have a near death experience, first to because a Death Scythe, first to have a kid…"

"Guess you're right… And I left it all behind…"

"Don't do that yourself. You had your reasons, and you came back. I assume because you couldn't stop thinking about them?"

"Every day I thought of them…"

"And like I said, you're back now. Plus Shinigami-sama would understand if you explained yourself."

Soul nodded. "By the way, where's the flower shop again?"

Maka made her way from her classroom where she taught to the faculty gym.

"Wait, Maka."

Said person turned to see Kid making his way towards her.

"Hey, Kid."

Kid nodded a greeting. "My father wants to have a word with you."

"Me? Why?"

"You're father told him that a certain person has returned. He wants to understand better, I suppose."

Maka nodded, and changed direction to walk with Kid.

"Do you hate him, Kid?"

Kid glanced at Maka. "No, of course I don't. I just… I need to understand. It was too out of character for him."

Maka nodded again. "He said he wants to be in Celeste's life, though. He wants to make a difference. He still wants to do his job as a Death Scythe, even if he's a sub…"

Kid put a hand on Maka's shoulder. "I'm sure we will figure something out. I will do everything in my power to help. I promise."

Maka smiled. "Thank you so much."

The two came into Shinigami-sama's room of mirrors, finding him drinking tea. He looked up with what she assumed was a smile.

"Hello, hello, hello! How ya doing?!"

"Good morning, Shinigami-sama. How can I help you?"

"Come take a seat. Have some tea!"

Maka did as she was asked, gibing a smile as he poured her tea.

"So, even before your father told me, I've noticed that Soul has returned."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll get straight to the point, then. Your father is not going to be here forever, and Kid is still learning, so I'll be here for a little longer. I want you and Soul to begin training so that you two can begin to take over his duties. Would you be up to that?"

"O-Of course!" Maka smiled. "We'll work as hard as we need to! I promise!"

"Good, good! Now, how is your daughter?"

Soul waited outside the school for Celeste, fiddling with an orange lily in his hand.

"Mr. Soul! You came!"

Soul looked up and smiled. "I said I would, munchkin. And this is for you." He said, handing her the flower. "Now our date's official."

Celeste blushed and she took the flower in one hand, and Soul's hand with the other.

"So, what do you want to do Celeste?"

"We can do anything?"

"Anything."

"Then, the bookstore, then ice cream?" She asked shyly which made Soul smile.

"I'll buy you the book you want. But you gotta promise to read it cover to cover. Promise?"

"I promise!"

The two spent an hour and a half at the bookstore, Celeste wanting to pick out the PERFECT book. After that, they found an ice cream parlor where they each got a scoop.

"Mr. Soul… I have a question."

"Sure, Squirt. Fire away."

"You… um… you know my daddy right?"

"Mhmm…"

"Is he… Is he like you…?"

Soul paused and watched his daughter blush. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I kinda don't wanna meet my daddy if he isn't like you. You're so nice and cool… And you love Mommy a lot… And you make us happy…"

Soul felt his eyes water up. This squirt was gonna make him cry. Now he knew how Spirit felt…

"How about you, me, and Mommy talk about it at dinner tonight? Then I'll answer all your questions, okay?"

Celeste held out her pinky. "Pinky swear?"

Soul wrapped his pinky around Celeste's with a smile. "Pinky swear."

Maka walked into the apartment and found Blair roaming out to meet her.

"You look happy, Maka."

"I am. Shinigami-sama wants Soul and I to start training with him and Papa to become an official Death Scythe again!"

"Good! By the way, you have a gift on the coffee table."

"I do?"

Blair nodded and made her way to Maka's room. Maka went to the living room and found a bouquet of lilies with a mote attached reading,

'_I know this won't excuse anything, but I just wanted to let you know I still care. I'm willing to try hard because you and Celeste are my world now.'_

As Maka smiled at the note, she heard Celeste and Soul walk through the door, the former holding a huge book.

"What's this, Celeste?"

"Mr. Soul bought me a book, but only if I read it from cover to cover! So I picked the thickest book I could find so I'd never have to stop reading! It's full of fairy tales!"

"How nice. Did you thank him?"

Celeste nodded before running to her room. Maka faintly noticed a lily in her daughter's hair.

"So, ho was the date?"

"I think she enjoyed herself. I see you got my flowers."

"Mhm. Their beautiful."

Soul smiled. "Celeste asked me something today. She asked if her daddy was like me… And if he wasn't, she wouldn't want to meet him."

Maka sat down on the couch, and Soul followed suit. "That's a good thing, right?" She asked with a smile.

"It's the best news I ever heard, honestly…"

"How about this? Shinigami-sama wants us to start training under Papa so that you could eventually take his place."

"You mean… as his main weapon?"

"I think so. We have a meeting next Tuesday."

"No joke?" Soul said not able to contain his smile. She felt him wrap his arms around her, holding her tight. "This is amazing…"

"It is, isn't it…?"

"Things are definitely looking up…" He said as he pulled apart.

Maka nodded. "Oh, I got these for you." She pulled a pill bottle out of her pocket. "These are experimental because he hasn't had a chance to examine you…"

Soul took the bottle and looked at it. "Thanks."

Maka smiled. "So, when do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Well, it's five o' clock now. How about 6:30?"

Maka nodded, and at 6:30, the three of them went out to a restaurant. After ordering their dinner, Celeste looked up from her coloring sheet tentatively.

"S-so, Mr. Soul… y-you said we'd talk about my daddy…"

Soul looked at Celeste and smiled. "I did promise that, didn't I?"

Celeste nodded nervously, then looked at her mother. "Is that alright, Mommy?"

"Of course." Maka smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"Well… Is he anything like Mr. Soul…?"

"He's very much like Mr. Soul." Maka nodded. "In fact…" She leaned down to her daughter's ear, whispering something. Celeste looked up at Soul and blinked once before getting up and going to Soul, who leaned down to her.

"Celeste-chop!"

Soul felt the little girl bring her hand down on the top of his head.

"Huh…?"

"Why didn't you say you were my daddy? I was looking for you the whole time!"

"I'm sorry. I had to settle some things first before I could tell you."

Celeste puffed out her cheeks. "Then I won't ask where you were, as long as you promise not to leave again."

"If I ever leave again, you and your mommy are coming with me. I swear on that."

Celeste gave a huge smile. "Good. You promised."

Soul nodded and pat his daughter on the head.

"So, are you and Mommy gonna get married now?"

Soul choked on his spit, and Maka turned incredibly red. Celeste looked between her parents, becoming incredibly confused. "I-isn't that what Mommies and Daddies do…?"

"W-well… it is… but-" Soul was cut off as plate were placed on the table. "Time to eat, munchkin!"

"O-okay…" Celeste went back to her seat and started to eat. Maka and Soul looked at each other nervously before turning back to their plates.

After dinner, the new family walked back to their apartment.

"Daddy, read my a story!"

Soul blinked a bit, then smiled. That was something he wouldn't mind getting used to.

"Not so fast, young lady. Bath, then medicine, THEN story time."

"But, Mommy-"

"Not buts. Go on."

"Okay…"

Soul watched as Celeste went to her room to get her night clothes. Maka drew her a bath, and came back out after she was sure her daughter was situated in the bath.

"You're like a pro." Soul admired, making Maka laugh.

"Every day I play by ear."

"So…" Soul started as he sat on the couch. "How do you feel about Celeste's question?"

"O-oh… um… well…" Maka sat next to him.

"I mean, I know you've never been the marrying type, and I don't want to rush anything, of course."

"Of course!"

"Maybe we just… play by ear with this, too?"

"Yeah… maybe…"

Soul smirked. "Or maybe I do this."

Maka looked up just in time to have Soul meet his lips to hers. It wasn't forceful. He was never forceful. That's what she loved. What she missed. The sweet feeling. The purity and joy of just being with him. She missed it more than she realized.

After a long moment, Soul pulled apart and looked at Maka, who was speechless.

"I missed you, Maka… So, so much…"

"I missed you, too…" Maka said as she started to tear up. "So much that it hurt…" She felt herself being pulled into Soul's arms.

"I was so stupid and uncool for leaving…"

"You totally were."

Soul chuckled, leaving room for a pregnant pause.

"I would, you know."

Soul pulled apart. "Huh?"

"Well, I'm not the marrying type… But I would marry you. Not now. But I would."

"Y-you would…?"

"Mhm…"

Maka stood up when she heard the water drain in the bathroom to go check on Celeste. "You are the only one I could ever see myself marrying."

Soul felt a huge smile form on his face. This was the start of a beautiful life. He could tell.

* * *

**This story took up 20 pages… That is one of the longest one shots I have ever done… And I have another one that is just probably longer than this one. So, hopefully I can get to working on that one too. But I started summer school, so I don't know how feasible it will be. I know, it seems like I never stop school, heh. Ah well…**


End file.
